Nuptial Bed
by Dissonencia
Summary: It's never easy...being married and sh.it
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach. I make no profit.

Rating: M

_Warning: Do you know what I mean? _

_Word Count:300_

_Summary: It's never easy…Being married and shit._

**Nuptial Bed**

**I**

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

"I wish…" Ichigo's voice trailed off, his eyes drifting to openly stare at Rukia, very much suggestive of something _really_ naughty. "Someone would…"

"Massage me."

Rukia coldly ignored him, refused to acknowledge his existence and continued reading her book.

_Failure number one_.

That's okay.

Well, the night is still young. And surely, how could _she ignore him_ for the rest of the night when he just had a hot shower, dripping wet, smelt of pine and citrus and exuding a seemingly infectious erotic aura?

'_She's not numb'_ Ichigo thought derisively, surely she-

The 'stare-at-her-while-shirtless' trick didn't work.

He moved near the bed and began tugging at the strap of his kamishino _very slowly_ to fully expose the upper part of his body, the product of his strict training and fighting hollows, his body-to-die-for.

Those fine masculine lines that got other ladies pretty much down on their knees, fevered like he's the _manliest_ man ever. The undeniable, forceful manly aura of the hero of Soul Society matched with tall, powerfully built body with narrow waist, dynamite abs and muscled chest where you can bang your head. It's irresistible…right?

The broad shoulders that kids would love to ride on –by the time they have one- and strapping arms that carries Zangetsu. And of course, the 'bad-boy' tinge of his personality.

And yes…_appealing_… But it doesn't have _any_ effect on Kurosaki Rukia. At least, _now_.

"I wish someone would massage me." He repeated directly looking at Rukia, in front of her.

Rukia stared at him.

"Then go look for a therapist or something."

Once upon a time, the libido level inside the house of the married Kurosaki couple was high, in fact, too high that they were almost suspected as sex fiends.

But it's never easy…being married and shit.

…**o0O0o…**

_To be continued_

**Author's note**

Lol. I don't know what happened to me.

…

…

…

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: _I don't own Bleach. I make no profit.

Rating: M

_Warning: If you know what I mean. _

_Word Count:1,890_

_Summary: It's never easy…Being married and shit._

**Nuptial Bed**

**II**

…**o0o…o0o…o0o…**

Oh, the sunshine.

At break time, some Shinigami chose to enjoy the sunlight and waddle out of their offices or field duties –that is, if they are not _currently_ fighting against hollows- to have something so simple, satisfying and work stress alleviating like _lunch_.

It is break time and the same could be said about Jushiro Ukitake, who was busy feeding the carps in his pond and offering genuine smiles at occasional passerby or go out of his way to exchange friendly talks, very non-indicative of his rank.

Of course, his third-seats were rolling on the grass beside the keyaki tree, being friendly.

It's a great day. He looked up and held his hands over his eyes, the stream of rays filtered through his fingers.

Oh _yes_, the sunshine.

And the happy faces.

_Who wouldn't like this?_ As a captain, he made sure that his underlings enjoy themselves _whenever_ possible, _wherever_ possible.

Hailed as the most accommodating division, he took pride in it. Especially after the war –even if it was a year ago- everyone _still_ deserves a hearty break. Or he was just too kind.

And before he gets too repetitive with the _sunshine_, _great day_ and _happy_ lexis, someone was obviously _missing_.

He was out. Everyone in his division was out.

Out in the sunshine.

Enjoying.

Except for his lieutenant.

Jushiro's face saddened a little, why can't she enjoy outside along with everyone, just a second? He turned his head a little bit, not far from where he stood; he can see the linings of his lieutenant's office. Her fusuma doors were wide open and he could see she was seated ram-rod straight in her table and was furiously scribbling away in her papers. Very, very serious look in her face.

He let out a sigh, he would have to talk to her about this. He had to admit that her work ethic is just flawless but he prefers to see her out and balanced. Especially she's married.

He made her work schedule so that she could go out early and have quality time with her husband. He was just being helpful. A bridge for lovers or something that he was so sure Shunsui could phrase even better.

So why is she working even in break times? And-

Jushiro perked up and felt a burst of reiatsu and knew immediately that _her_ husband has arrived. It was routine. Around the same time every day, Kurosaki-kun would come here to eat lunch with her or haul her somewhere unknown. And the routine was _unbreakable_ since the man decided to stay here.

Kurosaki Ichigo tersely landed on the perfectly trimmed grass that Jushiro was so sure: not allowed to be walked on.

Some of his subordinates looked up at the sight of the _Hero_ and bowed in which Ichigo casually returned, scratched his head and muttered normal greetings with his face so grumpy.

Ichigo is a man that he thought was _perfect_ for his lieutenant. A lot had a negative opinion regarding these two because their union was _world-shattering_, quite literally. Jushiro Ukitake firmly stood his ground based on what makes Rukia happy and it was _him_. No questions asked, no need for confirmations. History repeats itself. World-shattering romance happened, _again_.

With the great weight Ichigo sacrificed, the newly formed Central 46 considered this contribution so vastly great that their family was reinstated and ultimately allowed Ichigo to stay here, though everybody pretty much predicted that. However, with powers _like_ his, nobody was really sure where to place him. A _lot_ expected a _lot_ from him. He does not wear a captain haori because well…_he's_ not a captain. Not also a Royal Guard –as some speculated. But more of a…well, status unconfirmed.

But it's confirmed that he's _partly_ a noble. News that Rukia took with great difficulty _masked_ in a level-headed attitude. It's shocking to her, of course, given her history with the Shibas, it's _something_. And how these two dealt with it will be forever unknown to him, Jushiro, as it is too personal for Rukia even if Kaien was his lieutenant.

Jushiro's eyes followed his _now_ colleague made his way to his wife's open office. The man sluggishly threw his sandals and walked inside with loud and heavy footsteps. Oh, Byakuya would _hate_ that.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's booming voice echoed even if she was just sitting in the corner, open to his view.

Ichigo located his wife sitting so damn straight on a high-back, wood chair. In lunch hour. The hell?

But whatever.

Rukia gave him a fleeting glance then went back to her papers.

Like last night. Like last _freaking_ night.

"_Yo_."

Rukia looked up, a little longer this time.

"_I came to have lunch with you_."

And she just shrugged.

At least now, he wasn't _entirely_ ignored. That's what you call _progress_.

He sat down unceremoniously in front of her and carelessly set a package on _top_ of her papers. She stared at it for a minute before turning her attention to the _oaf_ that was _her_ husband and glared at him, as if she'll do anything else.

"What is that?" Icy, _icy_ voice.

"Food." He casually stated and whipped out a roughly wrapped two sets of bento. The rough action smudged some _sauce_ on her precious report.

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"_Oh_."

"Hey, don't be so rude, I made this for us." his tone was mock defensive as he continued to watch her with furrowed eyebrows.

Rukia leaned closer, as if challenging her husband. "Pray tell, between us, who was the one being _rude_?"

"What?"

Rukia pointed to the papers beneath the bento. Ichigo followed her finger and:

"Well shit."

Rukia scowled and lightly flicked a crumpled paper to him. "Please, mind your term. Any sensible person knows that 'food' and…" she paused, trying to find another word that can be substituted for Ichigo's crude dictionary. "…'defecation product' do not mix in the same sentence." She said, her tone very stern and dismissive.

"Well…you can just re-do it again…" Ichigo casually suggested.

"No."

"You remind me of that cat-thing I-"

"Stop with this nonsense, Ichigo."

"Hey! You are so cranky, the hell's wrong with you?"

"Nothing." Of course, _it's nothing_.

As she opened the box Ichigo placed under her nose. Funny, her husband does not cook that much.

She opened it and…

_Men_.

The rice was all over the box, vegetables and meat strewn hastily. Ichigo just flung food-items on the box carelessly.

_Men_.

And while she remained agape at him, he was happily munching on the uhh…what's that? something pinky and greeny, peeled strawberry inside?

_Men_.

Next time, she would have to help him prepare food.

"What?" he barked, his mouth filled with rice. "Eat up, I maye 'at!"

Rukia's eyebrows rose and let out a defeated sigh before picking her chopsticks and gingerly placed a carrot on her mouth, slowly nibbled and slowly swallowed. It tasted _not_ bad.

He should set her temper. _Immediately_.

"Oh, what about this? How 'bout I call you _Mid-get_ as an endearing term, _midget_."

**Not that one**. Rukia thought, bad choice of name-calling because…

"_Nobody ever said such name pertaining to me_."

Ooh. It worked. Immediately.

Ichigo laughed, a very masculine laugh that was _so Ichigo-ish_ that Rukia actually stopped for a moment to process what she heard. "Heh, I'll call you what I want. Didn't we promised together that we-"

"You can't just insult my height as I-"

Oh yeah, keep getting angry.

Ichigo looked at her from across the table. Last night, he was denied just as when he was being…what's that? ..._husband-material_ thing.

He'll see if he still will.

Rukia wasn't talkative much, really. She isn't very loud –yeah alright, sometimes, she's quite loud but _nothing_ _too_ _overboard_- but now, he's definitely provoking her on purpose into lecturing him so he could silence _that_.

"Ichigo, are you listening?"

Yeah, silence _that_.

Ichigo reached out, leaned across the table, straight to her. He held her face securely with his palms and kissed her squarely in the lips.

Of course, he prepared lunch for her so that they could have more energy. Yes, _energy_, because he went here to eat and to do _more_.

She struggle a little. _A little_, mind you. Surprised that this is the _same_ woman who denied him last night. Well, he was right, just a little push was needed or so he thought.

Ichigo opened one eye and saw both hers were closed, a very bright blush on her cheeks and he pushed deeper and went inside her mouth. He heard her audibly moan and roughly grasped his locks. He moved his other hand towards the back of her neck and tilted her head for better access. Just as when things are starting to heat up, he let go of her and was so really, damn smug about the shocked expression on Rukia's face. Like a child allowed to only suck a candy halfway. _Her fault_. She's been denying him for days. And a kiss turned her like this, hell fucking yeah for revenge.

But, it was still _too_ chase.

"Can we just eat?" he huskily whispered against her plump lips. He was still a few _centimeters_ from her face.

"Huh?" unfortunately for Rukia, she couldn't hide her blush, not at this distance. Ichigo was definitely taking pleasure at watching those _cute_ cheeks flush scarlet.

"Eat. Can we just eat?" he repeated, Rukia was the one really flustered and confused. "Right. The food. Eat the food."

Ichigo slyly remarked but let go of her and went back to his seat. "Yeah…unless you have something else in mind. Like you know, you want to eat something else…"

"Shut up."

Ichigo smirked. Rukia always had a love and hate relationship with that mouth.

Rukia took the chopsticks and gingerly placed it in the bento when stopped midway because Ichigo was still smirking at her. She narrowed her eyes and said, "Don't expect me to shove these sticks in your mouth and say _open your mouth, honey_. I'd rather kill you with it."

"Hopefully just figuratively."

"_Literally_."

.

.

.

Jushiro chuckled and turned his back. Well, it's quality time now for the married couple.

Outside, he would not see these two share display of affection, _even_ a little bit. Oh no.

Probably, the most publicized affection from the two ever showed was from _**that**_ time. Something that _all_ witnessed and concluded that: _these two are unbreakable_.

…

…

…

…**o0o**…

Ichigo patiently waited for Rukia to finish. This damn, little noble knew how to _properly_ eat. Unlike him who shoved everything in his mouth –he's really hungry- by the way. This little thing slowly and gingerly chews and swallow food, it's _almost_ infuriating. Like the time sided with her, that makes the whole thing _slower_ and he needed to do things _fast_.

What's his maximum again for _Refractory Period_ he learned in Biology class back when he was human studying _Copulation_? Oh right. _Five minutes_. And according to the clock, they still have forty minutes before work resumes. Well…plenty of time. Death is good.

"Hey Rukia, last night…I'm in the mood for _certain_ things…" _yeah, and you denied me._

Rukia looked at him questioningly.

"…I still am."

…**o0O0o…**

_To be continued_

**Author's note**

I get a lot of feels from Masshin.

And I have difficulty with writing Slice of Life.

…

…

…

**Love me or Hate me?**

**Dissonencia.**


End file.
